flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
The Duelis Games Names of the participants: Elsa, Thorin Evandar, Kaosu, Crystalial, Dawnis Nix, Armin Leoni Renke ---- Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 __________________________________________________________________________________ Yes, Azura, comments can be posted below. No, you are not a high-ranking soldier. This is not your legion anymore, stop pretending it still is. ~Aquila may i be the general? ~Flamingtalons how many people actually in the legion still come on? You need to compete in the Duelis Games. If you're active, I will promote you to a high-ranking soldier so that you may participate. ~Aquila (P.S, your name reminds me of Talonflame x-x) ok, so how do i do this? ~Flamingtalons You do it by being active. So, just fight another member? To compete in the Duelis Games, you need to be a high-ranking member. ~Aquila I'm not trying to be leader, Aquila. And I am a high-ranking soldier ._. I'm not pretending this is my legion anymore... ~Dawnis Nix Dawn... I'm sort of worried that you'll just join and cheat to the top. I've seen your new character, and it has MORE abilities than your old one had. And Red... ._> I propose a rule. Like a president, the leader of the Legendary Legion should not be able to serve a term twice in a row... ═Kaosu Can Elsa join the games? ouo -Elsa/Dapple Never Vexie, I quit godmodding. And you're right, I'll remove a ability to make it fair <3 Snow 7 anyone? Oh and congratulations Aquila :3 ~Dawnis Nix Yes, Elsa, you can. You're a high-ranking soldier. And no, Dawnis, maybe you quit godmodding, but you're still an overpowered doucheba- I mean, idiot. Aquila never even accepted you back into the legion, let alone as a high-ranking soldier. And no thanks, I don't really want to play FLaB with you again after what you did yesterday with Blackstar and me. ═Kaosu I'll make myself less overpowered then. And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday =,= You could of told me about you being Zero sooner. ~Dawnis Nix But you always change your abilities every two minutes... Also, I'm sorry, again. I just wanted to have another mate, so I was like 'Why not Nocturnal?" ═Kaosu You will never 'quit'' god modding your way out of things, Dawnis... You are a low-ranking member for a reason. And I have not quit, Aquila! I will read my name and Guardian and stuff and FYI, I have reincarnated a lot, and Cerasus couldn't die, yet she turned into something lesser, Goldine, that is. Goldine had wings, but she couldn't fly as well as a Phoenix. And Blackstar roleplays as her daughter. For those who didn't know she had a daughter...yeah. She's a blue gryphon. Goldie couldn't control fire, she controlled light and holy elements, but she could be killed easily in exchange for the ability to be very quick. Her cursed eyes from her first battle made her half-blind, and it made her weaker and stronger, stronger in the long run, for Crimsonflame. Etc, it goes on and on. I make my charries weak so they aren't too powerful, but I still have a little fun. So, I have decided to forgive you, Miss Dawnis Nix. I have before, but you have promised to stop god modding, show me your best in the Duelis Games if Aquila may agree. But, if you show the slightest overpowered material, I declare, on my word, you should be banished for your broken promise. ~Crystalial~'' I promise o3o I did quit godmodding. And I won't change my abilities this time =_= I only can control a few elements and fog, thats it. ~Dawnis Nix People overuse the term 'godmodding' these days... What I mean, Dawn, is that every attack against you barely effects you... You counter everything. ═Kaosu No I don't ._. I'm still waiting at Snow 7 for someone... ~Dawnis Nix Yes, you do. ═Kaosu I enjoy my powers as Guardian, but I would like to see where I rank between my fellow clanmates...I don't intend to win...is there any chance I could be Guardian and deputy? ~Crystalial Sorry, that isn't possible in the legion :| Someone please come Snow 7 ;-; ~Dawnis Nix Finally, I come, and you're not there. And Crystaliallll ;-; ═Kaosu Seriously, stop it. This isn't your legion, and Aquila hasn't approved you as a high-ranking soldier. If she does, you are allowed to participate. But untill then, no. ═Kaosu Oh I missed Azura dying? :Kurrow I think so, Kurrow. >> ═Kaosu Vex, High-ranking soldiers are the ones who are active unlike the Low-ranking soldiers and they write roleplay which is longer than a one-line paragraph. Do you understand? ~Dawnis Nix "Do you understand?" Maybe Kaosu or Aqullia should be asking that to you. :Kurrow Kurrow is right... Dawnis, the leader gets to decide what a high-ranking solider is. You're not the leader. Probably should've set that rule while you still were. ═Kaosu That already existed, Vex. ~Dawnis Nix Why didn't you tell anyone if it existed, Dawnis? ═Kaosu I was going to tell people. ~Dawnis Nix To me, you are not recognized as a high-ranking soldier unless our leader says so. ═Kaosu You do know that you're not the leader anymore, right, Dawnis? You just don't decide your rank. ═Kaosu I'm participating in the Duelis Games as well. ~Thorin I know I'm not associated with the Legendary Legion, but I would like permission to participate. Of course - my participation won't have any effect on the scoreboards of the LL members, and if I win, the title goes to whoever is in second. I solely want to participate, nothing more. ~Renke Yo. I'm in on these games, too. -Ziggy Renke grinned. "I'll be giving this Game all I got! Finally - a chance to strut some stuff outside of Macht grounds! We'll be dominating, right Sterben?" Her death hound made a faint growl of reply, nodding his head. ~Renke -A man of muscular stature rides on his brown horse with 3 other horseman the first one is holding the confederate military flag highly in the light breeze the other two are carrying a cutlass and a small revolver.The party stops in front of the others and the leader tips his hat politely and the others salute.The leader jumps off his horse and says "I'm here to watch the games" his voice had a accent that anyone will figure he is from the once confederate capitol New Richmond.He follows the first statement with"we're here in peace if we weren't...well there will be more of my boys here" He chuckles lightly and adds"the name's Jeb Klauskin I served the late Diktat in the war and I lead his remnants on classified missions...." Klauskin jumps back on his horse and he and his group ride powerfully to the nearest village to rest there weary bones....-Damn best rp I've ever made Actually, Jagged, you've written better roleplays. Also, this is weird, since you're pretty much deciding the future leader based on their strength rather than their abilities to lead. ═Kaosu, who, since Zoe, Elsa, and Thorin are participating, knows she hads no chance. >> Well Klauskin has been commended for bravery in battle and he conducted the rescue of myself and the retreat of confederate forces after the destruction of the Jewel of the South and when I was knocked out and was about to be eaten by a crow Okay, Jagged, keep telling me about your fanfiction. Is that sarcasm cause usually no one gives a shit about the backstory of the Confederacy Nope. I am totally completely and honestly interested in the fictional history of your failed group. ................I actually don't really have history just me and a few others seceeded from the LL and formed the Confederacy to fight against the election of aquilla nothing more nothing less.My death shook the Confederacy like an magnitude 10 earthquake my body was buried in the National confederate military cemetary and it's guarded by 4 heavily armed commandos.Klauskin rose up and rallied his calvary brigade then the remains of the military rallied behind him to create the confederate insurgency to fight opressive forces.First it was to fight the LL but since nocturnal was dead there was no cause to fight for and he only fights opressive rulers and aquila ain't that opressive though. Jagged I was kidding. I don't want to hear your fanfics about your 'tragic past'. I knew it And it ain't tragic if it was I would of died tragically but I died pretty damn pathetically Oh... I get back from school and walking Fiacra around the creek, and this happens. Azura, you are not a high-ranking member, and you don't get to decide what a high-ranking member is. In fact, give me a reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now. Oh, it's good to know Jagged got some sense for once, too. ~Aquila Renke, you may fight, but this does not count as competing. Oh, and Jagged, I can't call myself a bird specialist but I should know since I actually own and study birds - Crows don't eat humans, but they do eat carrion, so that crow wouldn't have 'almost eaten you' since you're not a years old corpse lying on the ground. Crows are peaceful and actually assist humans in some ways, much like ravens. ~Aquila I believe the FLaB wiki is broken, yet the clans may flourish for the greater good, and Only a poem-song can describe this anarchy. ~As Prophecy unfolds, Dawn's shimmering golds Prove nothing to interfere, Among darkness dragons, talons of flame, Perhaps nothing shall be the same. Other legends prove greater, swiftly and fleet, Such as when moon set, a cat was to meet. Pelt of shadow, golden and white, Of course the circumstance was all but neer bright. Indeed, we may rejoice, for thunder and bird, Is not at harmony with the future so blurred. Yet all that is great, for all or for one, Is that the essence of fire and lightning has just now Begun~. ~It isn't a prophecy, so you don't need to decipher it.~ ~Crystalial~ (Goody. Alright, the Duelis games start tomorrow (since tomorrow's a friday)) ~Aquila (Tomarrow is a Thursday) Wait! I'm going to participate. I realized how much I could do as Deputy, now with my four tails, and my gathered Roleplay strength, I've been meditating at the temple for hours, Aquila! May I, make a last-minute join in the Duelis Game? ~Crystalial~ ((Guys... 'Straya. c:)) "Of course, Crystalial." ~Aquila ((Aquila, what is your reason for me being a low-ranking soldier? I can prove that I am a high-ranking soldier!)) -The golden sunight danced through the branches of the towering trees that stood on the lush green meadow, the sun a ball of blazing fire in the pink dusk sky. Dawnis headed towards the edge of the meadow, it seemed like a cliff, she sat down causually and looked up at the sun that slowly sank into the blue sparkling sea ahead. A image of bards dancing and playing instruments in a medieval inn flashed throughout her mind like lightning, a extroadinary celtic tune echoed in her mind. Dawnis admired the wonderous landscape around her, Tamriel is truly beautiful she thought. Colourful birds perched on the trees behind Dawnis began singing a wonderful song, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, the sun that was still sinking shone a pure light on her, her figure becoming silhoutted in the suns light.- ~Dawnis Nix ((Because I'm the leader and I say so. :I I never welcomed you back to the legion, you have no permission to be here. I'm giving you pity by letting you be a low-ranking member. And don't even compete in the Duelis Games, friend, because you've already been leader once and it's not gonna happen again. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out.)) ~Aquila ((That was just a roleplay example ._. Anyways, I want to compete in the Duelis Games, I'll let the second person become deputy if I reach the last round. And my roleplay isn't low-ranking. >:| )) ~Dawnis NIX Give. Me. One. Reason. Why. I. Shouldn't. Expel. You. Will Crystalial have to give up her rank as Guardian if she gains the deputy rank? ═Kaosu I guess that's her decision. ~Aquila Okay... Who will fight who in the battles? ═Kaosu Elsa will fight you in Round 1. Crysta will fight Thorin in round 2. In round 3, the victor of each battle fights eachother. ~Aquila Sometimes I wonder if Azura knows how a legion works. Sometimes I wonder if Azura knows her place. ~Aquila Okay, Lord Aquila. Thanks. And sometimes, I doubt if Aquila knows how roleplay works... Whenever I see her on FLaB, she only wants to have sex via roleplay ._. ═Kaosu You won't let me become a high-ranking member because you are afraid that I might become deputy. I want to particapate in the Duelis Games, if someone comes second I'll let them be deputy. Ok? Plus heres a example of low-ranking roleplay: -Summons fire and blasts it at her.- If I'm going to be a low-ranking member then I'll act like one even though I don't belong in that low rank! ~Dawnis Nix Just ... can we begin the Duelis soon? I'm itching to fight. ~Renke